


Гори, но не сжигай

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds Визуал 5 ЛВЛ [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Гори, чтобы светить
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Визуал 5 ЛВЛ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904350
Kudos: 16
Collections: Criminal Minds Визуал 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Гори, но не сжигай

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Lumen - Гореть


End file.
